It is well known from the literature that N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine can successfully be used for combatting weeds, especially perennial, deeply rooted weeds, but is effective also as a total plant killer U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,758.
2,4-Dichlorophenoxyacetic acid and .alpha.-naphthylacetic acid are also known in the art.
It is the object of the present invention to provide combinations, in which, as a result of using further additives, the herbicidally effective amount of N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine can considerably be reduced in comparison with the herbicidally effective amount of N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine in compositions, which contain this compound alone.